Kitten Claws And Missions
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel goes back to Skylands with a gift for all her friends and soon finds herself on some more missions with them. :) Co-written with ianon2013.
**A story ianon2013 and I did together. Isabelle, Snow Paws, Vegas, and Tiger belong to ianon2013. Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Kitten Claws And Missions**

It was another evening on Earth. Currently Isabel was putting three kittens in a laundry basket. Two were blonde, one was white and spotted. They were born many weeks ago, and now they can walk and see. Ready to be sold.

"I cannot wait for the Skylanders to see you," Isabel said as they mewed.

She then plugged in her portal and saw the portal opening. "Okay, here we go," she said, picking up the laundry basket gently and stepping into the portal.

The kittens were startled, shaking like leaves after what they experienced. "It's okay, little ones. Be glad it didn't hurt you."

She then heard someone call her name and turned to see who it was, looking over her shoulder before turning around.

Eye-Brawl, the Skylander who had called out to her, stopped when he saw the kittens in the basket she was carrying.

"Hi, Eye Brawl! How are you doing?"

"Good. Are those kittens?" The Undead Giant asked curiously.

"Yep," Isabel said. "They're loud, aren't they?"

He shrugged. "Not really," he said as he reached one hand down and the kittens sniffed his hand before rubbing up against his hand and purring.

Isabel smiled and laughed. "They seem to like you." Then one started to climb up his arm.

"Looks like it," he chuckled as they watched the white and spotted one climb up the huge arm and settle itself on his shoulder, purring louder.

Isabel couldn't stop laughing. It was too funny and cute at the same time.

Eye Brawl gently pulled the kitten off his shoulder and held it in his hand as he petted it, hearing it continue to purr. "So, what brings you to Skylands today, Izzy?" he asked as he placed the kitten gently back into the basket.

"My mom wants these kittens to have homes. So I told her I would bring them here in case any of the Skylanders would be interesting in keeping one."

"I bet there's a few Skylanders who'd love these little ones," he said, noticing the spotted kitten had climbed up his arm again. "I think I'm stuck with this one, if it's okay with you."

"It is. Maybe it would be nice to have a pet in the Undead Realm," Isabel smiled.

"It would be," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately and heading off with the kitten on his shoulder and Isabel headed off towards the Academy.

Multiple Skylanders heard the two blonde cats meowing and they came over to Isabel, being curious and saw the two kittens. They smiled when the kittens were looking at them.

"These your cat's kittens, Isabel?" asked Cadabra curiously.

"Yeah, they are."

The kittens liked the gathered Skylanders and jumped around as playful kittens do. "You know, these two would be good mousers," said Chop Chop. "We've been dealing with a few pests lately."

"Really? What happened?"

"Kaos released some mice into the Academy and we've had a time dealing with them," said Tuff Luck.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "That seems like the dumbest idea he's ever thought." Then Isabel looked at Tuff Luck. "But it will be a while for these kittens to grow up and to be able to catch them. Their slightly bigger than a mouse and their mouths aren't big enough."

"Well, just chasing them away for now would work fine," said Funny Bone as he came up looking exhausted. "I hate chasing mice."

Isabel looks at the Undead dog and smiles. "Is Hot Dog chasing them too?"

"Achoo!" Said dog sneezed as he came up, looking miserable. "Achoo!" He sneezed again. "I'm never poking my nose into a mouse hole again."

"What happened? You inhaled some dust?" Isabel asked, then one of the kitten's tail fluffed up seeing the two dogs. Then Isabel laughs again. "Dog-Cat hatred!"

Funny Bone came a bit closer and gently touched his nose to one of the kitten's noses, giving the kitten a gentle nudge. The kitten looked surprised at that.

"Guess like the kitten seems surprised to see an Undead k-9."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"So," Isabel said as she looked around. "It anyone interested in taking one of these kittens?"

The Skylanders all looked at the kittens and then looked at each other. "Why don't we ask Master Eon if these two can stay here at the Academy as both pets and mousers?" Wash Buckler suggested.

"I think he'd agree with that," said Chop Chop with a nod.

"That's a good idea," Isabel said, agreeing to Wash Buckler's idea. "They will be helpful for the Academy."

"You can say that again," said Hot Dog, sneezing again.

"Bless you, Hot Dog," Isabel said and gave him a tissue from her pocket.

The fire dog gave her a grateful look as he accepted it and they all found Master Eon, who accepted the idea of having the cats stay at the Academy. "They would not only be good mousers, but also provide some companionship," he said with a smile.

"They would," Isabel agreed. "But they would have to grow up more. Their mouths aren't big enough to carry mice and break their necks."

Spy Rise noticed the kittens were curious about a shiny spot on the floor and he realized the metal trinket that was hanging from his side was causing the reflection and so moved it a little, watching the kittens follow it with sharp eyes until one of them jumped and pounced on the spot, but he made the spot of light move again and the kitten chased it. "They might not be mousers yet, but they've got good eyes," he remarked as the second kitten tried to catch the spot of light too.

Isabel laughed at the kittens. "Yeah, but watching them play reminds me of my dad teasing our cat with a laser pointer."

The others nodded and Master Eon smiled. "Ah, but having them chase spots of light is not only amusing, but also training them to be good mousers when they get older," he said.

"And they have to be good listeners when they're older too," Isabel added.

They heard a scratching noise and saw the kittens became alert and curious. Isabel then saw Chop Chop was gently scuffing his boot on the stone floor, creating the noise and stopping when the kittens pounced on his boot, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, that proves that they're excellent listeners," Isabel said. "But we should name them. Because if they're unnamed, everyone would be calling them 'that cat' or 'those cats'."

"Good point," said Wash Buckler. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, one is a boy and one is a girl," Isabel told them. "And the girl is the blonde cat with white on her paws. But the blonde male doesn't."

They all nodded and fell into thought about what names would be good for the kittens.

"How about Snow Paws for the female?" Isabel suggested.

Nods accompanied her suggestion and Chop Chop then spoke up. "How about Tiger for the male?"

Isabel looks at the male kitten. "Sure, the male does look a bit orangish. All we need to do now is put stripes on him."

That brought chuckles from the others as they watched Tiger pounce again on Chop Chop's boot and the skeleton gently picked him up and set him aside. Hot Dog then came up to the kitten and the kitten crouched down before jumping on Hot Dog's back and standing there a moment before jumping off and shaking his paws frantically. "Guess my back was a bit too hot for him," the dog said as the kitten kept shaking his paws like crazy.

Isabel was glad she brought a cold ice pack. She let the kitten put his paws on the ice pack to cool the burn. Surprisingly, the kitten tolerated it and even tolerated Hot Dog coming over and gently licking his head in apology. The kitten even purred happily and in delight.

"Seems like Tiger likes you," Isabel said with a smile. Then she looks at Snow Paws. The female kitten was looking at her reflection in one of Spy Rise's legs.

After a moment, Snow Paws began rubbing against the robotic legs and purring, making Spy Rise chuckle as he patted her.

Isabel smiled as well before pulling out her Emerald and used its power to give the two kittens collars. A blue and snowflake print for Snow Paws and a Tiger print for the other kitten.

Just then, alarms blared loudly, making the kittens hiss angrily and making the others cover their ears. "What's that?!" Isabel asked, hoping someone could hear her. Then she looked at the Skylanders and Eon.

Spy came up to her and motioned her to grab the kittens and to follow. She grabbed the kittens and followed the robot Skylander.

They headed for the game room and Spy revealed a door by Dreadbeard's Skystones Smash table and they all went inside. When the door closed, the alarms were silenced. "Soundproof room," said Spy Rise.

"Spy, what just happened?" Isabel asked, putting the kittens down. "Why were the alarms blaring?"

"Someone set them off," he answered. "And from how loud the alarm was, it's wasn't Kaos or the Doom Raiders."

"It was the spook alarm," said Wash Buckler. "To alert us if ghosts were nearby."

"Are Ghost Roaster, Grim Creeper, Masker Mind and Bad Juju immune to setting off the alarm?"

"Yes to the first three, but Bad Juju, no," answered Wash Buckler. "She might have set off the alarm."

"Masker Mind told me that she used to flirt with him when Masker was a bad guy."

"Yikes," said Chop Chop with a shiver.

"I know, Masker always hated it when Bad Juju flirted," Isabel said. "I hope he's hiding from her."

"I wouldn't be caught dead with her," came Masker Mind's voice as he appeared beside Isabel and stuck close to her. "And I'm already dead!"

Isabel smiled at the purple ghost. "Very funny, Masker," she said. "So what have you been doing while I'm away?"

"Mostly working with Hood Sickle at the Hat Shop, but also helping Persephone too," he answered.

"Have you figured out how she does the upgrades?" Isabel asked.

He shook his head. "That's her secret," he said with a smile.

Isabel still smiled. "So, are you up to trapping Bad Juju?"

He gave her a look that told her she didn't have to ask twice. Chop Chop came up to her and nodded, indicating he'd help them out. Funny Bone was right behind him.

"Alright, let's do it!" Isabel said, throwing a fist in the air.

Spy Rise opened the door and heard the alarms were off and saw Wildfire coming up to them. "Bad Juju tried to get in, but the alarms scared her off," he said. "She's headed for the Golden Desert."

"Thanks for the info, Wildfire," Isabel said. "Now we know where to find her."

"Be careful, you four," said Master Eon.

"Good luck," said Spy Rise.

"Thanks!" Isabel said to them, then the undead quartet went to chase after Bad Juju.

* * *

The villain was meanwhile in one of the rooms of one of the temples. "I was so close to getting in!" She said in frustration.

"Hey Bad Juju!" Isabel called out once they caught up to her. When the she ghost turned around, Isabel, Chop Chop and Funny Bone was blurred out in her vision. Only seeing Masker Mind floating in front of her.

"Yikes!" Masker Mind yelped and dove behind Isabel, who glared at Bad Juju, who looked thoughtful.

Then Isabel decided to get Bad Juju's attention. "Um, Juju. I'm here with my partners to trap you since you escaped," Isabel said. "Or are you not paying attention to what I'm saying?"

The villain then looked at her. "Why should I bother with you, little girl?" She asked as she suddenly summoned up some wind storms. Isabel, Chop Chop, and Funny Bone tried to keep their footing, but the wind storms picked them up and Masker Mind felt another one pull him in. "This will take care of you three pests."

Isabel saw that Bad Juju was pulling the tornado that held Masker Mind trapped closer to her. "NO!" She cried out, but just as she and her other two partners got free, Bad Juju transported Masker Mind away and laughed evilly, pulling her disappearing act.

"Where did you send Masker Mind, Juju?!" Isabel demanded.

But the villain didn't answer as she fully disappeared too. Isabel growled a bit and Funny Bone began sniffing the air. "We might have to search all over the place," he said.

"I'm afraid he's right," said Chop Chop. "Bad Juju won't be easy to track."

"Then let's start. The sooner we find her the sooner we find Masker Mind."

"Hopefully, she won't do anything to hurt him," said Funny Bone as they began searching.

In another part of the temple, which was a hidden room, Bad Juju smiled as she held Masker Mind prisoner in a small, but strong whirlwind. It didn't hurt him, but it prevented him from escaping her clutches.

"Juju! When my Portal Master frees me from your clutches, you're gonna wish you never put me in this situation!" Masker hissed at her.

"She'll never find us," said Bad Juju as she reached forward and poked Masker's stomach, making him giggle as she kept poking his small stomach.

"Stop it!" Masker snapped at her, trying not to laugh.

"Nope!" She said, now tickling his stomach with her hand.

Then Masker giggled louder and it turned into laughter. "J-Juju!"

"You're so cute!" She cooed, still tickling him.

Masker would have enjoyed the compliment if she wasn't evil, but he was unable to resist laughing as she now tickled his stomach with both hands, making it impossible for him to fight it.

He continued to laugh and laugh, unable to stop. But when his stomach growled, they both heard it. Even if Masker Mind is a ghost, he could still get hungry and be able to eat.

Bad Juju giggled. "How about we grab a bite to eat?" She asked, giving him a wink as she stopped tickling him.

Masker Mind gulped, but before he could say anything, the door was knocked down by Chop Chop, who came in with his blade ready. "Slice and dice!" He cried out.

"Thank the Undead Element, I'm saved!" Masker cheers.

Juju snarled at the undead skeleton and the dog and girl that were behind him. "You won't catch me!" She said, using her lightning attack.

"Guys, look out!" Masker Mind cried out in fear.

Isabel dodged as fast as she could. "Get down!" She yelled to her two friends

Chop Chop and Funny Bone got close to the ground as Isabel held out her Emerald. "CHAOS BLAST!"

But Bad Juju summoned another whirlwind that absorbed the blast and cackled evilly. Isabel let out a grunt of frustration.

"Try again, Izzy!" Chop Chop called out encouragingly as he summoned some bony spikes to pop out of the ground and hit Bad Juju while Funny Bone threw bone disks at the villain.

Seeing what they were doing, Isabel gathered her energy again. "CHAOS BLAST!" She cried out again.

The Emerald emitted a forceful shockwave and it hit Bad Juju.

The villain screamed in anger and called up a fierce windstorm that was full of lightning. "Look out!" Chop Chop called out, tackling Isabel to the floor. Funny Bone landed beside them as the storm came closer.

Isabel tried to gather her energy again, but was drained. "I can't do another blast," she said to them.

Just as the storm was about to hit them, something hit Bad Juju hard from behind. "You're going down, Bad Juju!" Masker Mind cried out as he attacked her again.

Isabel sat up and gave the Emerald to Chop Chop. "Be wise in using its power."

Knowing that Isabel was trusting him with this, he nodded. She almost never gave her Emerald to anyone to use, unless she trusted them with her life.

He now stood up and gathered his energy and held out the Emerald. "Masker Mind! Get ready!" He called out to the small ghost.

"Do it!" Masker Mind cried out.

Chop Chop took a deep breath. "CHAOS BLAST!" He cried out and braced himself as the force of the blast jarred him a bit.

The blast hit Juju again. Her power meter was low and she was feeling weak. Masker Mind flew towards Chop Chop. "Quick! Power combine!" He said urgently.

The skeleton nodded, then he, Masker and Funny Bone used their powerful attacks on Bad Juju. This time, they trapped her in a force field. "She's all yours, Izzy," said Funny Bone.

Isabel got up and walked to the force field, then took out an Air trap and placed it in. Bad Juju screamed as the vortex pulled her into the Air trap.

Isabel sighed. "Chop Chop, Chaos Control us back to the Academy, please."

Placing her arm around his shoulder, Chop Chop motioned Funny Bone and Masker Mind close as he successfully teleported them all to the Academy.

Isabel sighed happily. "Let's go eat and relax, we deserve it after having a battle in a hot desert."

Two large arms gently picked her up. "Yes, you definitely do," said Eye Brawl as he placed Isabel in one arm and scooped up Chop Chop and Funny Bone in his other arm and gestured to Masker Mind to get on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Eye Brawl," Isabel said as she got comfortable.

"Anytime, kid," he said warmly.

Eye Brawl took them to the Dining Room in the Academy, and Isabel saw her partnered giant; Swarm. The Air giant came up and took her from Eye Brawl, holding her close in a hug. "I was worried about you guys," he said.

"I bet you were," Isabel said. Swarm could see sweat on her forehead, so he gave her a chocolate milkshake to help cool her down. But Masker Mind got pizza and a water.

Isabel smiled and ate the food, grateful for her friends. Masker Mind suddenly hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. She hugged him, knowing he only did that when he was relieved or scared.

"Thank you for saving me, Izzy," Masker Mind said, returning the smile.

"You're welcome," the girl said. "I know how much you hate Juju."

The small ghost shuddered. "Yeah," he said.

"What did she do to you?" Isabel now asked.

"S-she tickled my belly," Masker said. "While I was trapped in a whirlwind." Then Isabel smirked and tickled his belly, hearing him laugh.

"Izzy!" He laughed out.

Swarm grinned as he nodded to Isabel. "I think that's what he needs right now," he said with a grin.

Isabel nodded back, then brings Masker into a hug. "I'm glad that I always know how to make you laugh, Masker," Isabel said sweetly and gave the ghost a kiss on the cheek.

Masker grinned. "I can make you laugh too," he said and tickled her stomach. Swarm had her trapped in his arms, so the girl couldn't escape.

But Isabel did enjoy the belly tickles. Her laughter made the others smile, and the two kittens began scampering around, chasing some bits of paper that Mags, who had just come in, had dropped.

Isabel smiled at Masker once he stopped tickling her. "Well guys, Spring Break is coming soon and I can't wait to have fun with you," Isabel said. "Also Easter Break will be fun as well."

"I can't wait," said Masker Mind happily.

"Me neither."

"What do you plan on doing for school break?" Swarm asked curiously.

"My family are gonna go visit my dad's parents," Isabel said. "But I will take my portal so I can still visit you guys."

"Awesome!" Masker Mind said happily. "Cause if you don't, we can send Rattle Shake to go get you."

"Well, my grandparents live in New Mexico. So at least he'll enjoy his culture," Isabel said. "Even if New Mexico is in the U.S, it used to be part of Mexico before us Americans owned it."

The others smiled at that.

"That's a true fact," Isabel said. "Besides that, I promise I'll visit you in my free time."

"I'll hold you to that," said Rattle Shake, coming in with Vegas on his back.

Isabel smiled and looked at her lover. A few days on a Friday, Isabel's sister was having a soccer game after school and Rattle was with Isabel and her family.

"Your family took rather well to me and Vegas," Rattle said thoughtfully.

"I know, but are you cold?" Isabel asked. The game was outdoors. "My mom's friend is running the concession stand and it's probably warm in there."

"I'm fine, my love," he answered her with a smile.

"Good," Isabel said. They enjoyed the game, but once it was dark, it was colder.

Rattle Shake pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around himself, Isabel, and their son. It was a thermal blanket that kept them warm and at the end of the game, they got dinner at Sonic.

After they had gone home and put Vegas to bed, Rattle held Isabel in his arms as they laid in bed together. But in the morning, they started the drive after breakfast.

* * *

They had no sooner arrived in Skylands when Master Eon sought them out.

"So, Eon," Isabel said. "What's our task this time?"

"Dr. Krankcase," said the guardian on Skylands.

"What is he up to?" Isabel asked.

Wash Buckler and Boom Jet came in, cover in green goo. "I hope this washes out," said the flyer.

"That creep is going to spread that goo all over Skylands," Wash Buckler growled angrily.

"Nasty," Isabel said in disgust. "Alright, we'll be sure to stop him." Then Isabel took out her Emerald and sent a message to her partnered Skylanders that they need to come for a mission.

"Calling Funny Bone?" Rattle Shake asked curiously.

"Yeah, and Dive Clops," Isabel said. "I bet Trap Master Thunderbolt will come."

She felt a large finger poke her side playfully and turned to see said Trap Master beside her. "You bet, kid," he said with a grin.

"You're quick," Isabel said, impressed. Funny Bone and Masker came in as well with Dive Clops.

"Let's go put that doctor out of commission," said Funny Bone with a growl.

"Agreed," Isabel said. When they left the Academy, Wildfire, Lob-Star and Snap Shot wanted to join to kill some time.

"We need all the help we can get," said Dive Clops and the others nodded.

"Extra muscle is good," Isabel added. "Now let's go, we can't waste any time."

Just then, they were covered in yucky goo.

Isabel used the Emerald's magic to clean them off. "Yuck, that felt gross," Isabel said.

"But that's going to feel worse!" Funny Bone cried out as a huge wall of goo was coming at them fast.

Isabel got close to the Skylanders, teleporting them in time to prevent the goo raining down on them. "Is Krankcase around here?" Isabel asked the Emerald. She then saw his reflection in the gem and took out her knife, suddenly finding herself submerged in goo from the neck down.

She again teleported herself and the Skylanders, but Krankcase was ready for them and dumped more goo on them. "You can't escape my goo of doom!" He cried out with a maddening laugh.

"Guys, I have to defeat him myself," Isabel told the Skylanders in a soft voice. "If this progress keeps repeating, nothing will get done and Krankcase will have the advantage to escape."

"Not quite," said Wildfire as he set down his shield to act like a surfboard. "Snap Shot, can you summon the Kraken, my friend?"

"What Kraken?" Isabel asked.

In response, Snap Shot punched his sword into the ground and tentacles rose up from a pool of water. Isabel was so shocked, she didn't move, but felt Wildfire grab her. "Hang on tight!" He called out.

The other Skylanders gathered around him as the Kraken moved through the goo with no trouble and Wildfire followed on his shield that was now acting like a surfboard.

"Now this is awesome!" Isabel said with a smile. "I never knew you guys could summon a Kraken."

"Just Snap Shot can," said Funny Bone. "But it does come in handy."

"Yeah it does!" Isabel said, holding onto the Golden Lion.

The Lion Trapper surfed the goo expertly and they saw Krankcase watching them in shock.

Isabel laughed seeing Krankcase's shocked reaction. "We need to get to him, guys!"

"We will," said Snap Shot. "Kraken's hungry and he's got his sights on Krankcase."

Isabel smiled at the thought of Krankcase get eaten alive by the Kraken. Said villain was trying to get away from the long tentacles of the monster, his facial expressions were now scared rather than shocked. "What's wrong, Doc? Scared of a Kraken?" The female Portal Master taunted at him.

"You think that pathetic squid scares me?!" Krankcase said with a sneer.

Isabel opened her mouth to say something before hearing someone say, "EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!", in the distance and everyone looked up to see Rattleshake coming towards them as fast as he could.

Next to him was Dreamcatcher, she was flying at the same speed. "I'm here," Dreamcatcher said, then stopped flying in mid-air. "Rattle went to get me and told me what's going on here." Then she turns to her Doom Raider "ally."

"Really?" She said to him. "You're flooding the area with your goo?"

Krankcase glared at the reformed criminal. "I do as I see fit," he said. "Traitor."

"Isabel, slap him for me," Dreamcatcher said and the Portal Master did so. "You idiot!" The floating head barked at Krankcase. "You thought THIS was your greatest plan?! You could have been saving your energy and your goo for something else than this!"

"Uh, Dreamcatcher, I thought you were on our side," said Funny Bone worriedly.

"I am," she said. "I just hate the smell of his goo and the stink is beginning to get in my hair."

She cleared her throat and calmed herself. "Now Krankcase, don't you think you should have thought a different plan before starting this idea? Because I don't see where you're going with this," the floating head continued. "For what I see, this doesn't look very evil. You're just letting your goo go to waste. Don't you think?"

That rubbed the villain the wrong way and he blasted her with more of his goo, making her scream as it temporarily blinded her.

Isabel slapped the male villain. "Dreamcatcher has a point, Krankcase! Stop being stubborn and ignorant, look at what you're doing!" Then forced his head to turn at the polluted landscape. "Look at what you've done, you could have saved all this time building an army or a destructive machine!"

"I'll show you destructive!" Krankcase yelled as barrels began falling into the slime, but began spewing out more slime, making it a bit harder to fight them.

Dreamcatcher shook the slime off her face and gave Krankcase an angry look. "Okay, that does it!" She said. "I tried to convince you out of this, but NOOOO, you just had to be ignorant! Now I'm gonna have to force this upon you!" Then Dreamcatcher went into Krankcase's head and was trying to control him. But that was a problem because to her surprise, his brain was robotic and he shocked her, making her scream as he forced her out of his head.

Isabel saw this and couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her Emerald and started muttering in an alien unknown language, the Emerald glowed brighter and brighter until she uttered the final words. Then a beam of light emitted from the Emerald, hitting Dr. Krankcase and shrinking him to the size of a mouse. The gathered Skylanders looked at the now tiny villain. "I think we just found the perfect toy for the cats," said Chop Chop with a snicker.

"Serves him right!" Dreamcatcher said as she shook her head hard, but goo was stuck in her hair. "Ugh! This will take forever to get out!"

Isabel smirked as she saw Krankcase in shock of his new size before picking him up. "I'll say, this fight was getting difficult and I had to do something. Knew that spell would be worth memorizing."

Rattleshake looked a bit nervous. "Remind me to never get you angry, Izzy," he said.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, honey," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder as Funny Bone grabbed the shrunk doctor in his mouth and Wildfire took them all back to the Academy.

Isabel sighed and stretched her arms. "So other than being a toy to the cats, I think we should cage him when the cats aren't playing with him."

"Got just the thing right here!" Mags said as she greeted them and showed them a good-sized ferret cage. It was about Isabel's height and had two doors and the bars were close together to prevent Krankcase from escaping. "I was hoping to tame some of the wild ferrets here on Skylands, but...they just wouldn't become domesticated."

That made them all chuckle as Funny Bone, with Chop Chop's help, put Krankcase inside the cage and the villain scampered back as Snow Paws and Tiger began trying to get at him through the cage, making everyone laugh. "Ahhh! I hate cats!" Dr. Krankcase screamed. "Get away from me, you furred freaks!"

"Well, that ought to do it," Isabel said. "But I'll take him, someone has to watch him in case he tries to escape or anything."

"There goes our romantic nights," Rattleshake said with a teasing smirk.

"Shake!" She exclaimed, her face going red as the others politely held in their laughs. Isabel suddenly smirked before shrinking the rattle snake and picked him up. "How does it feel to be this size?" She asked before tickling him.

He began laughing before, to her utter shock, he murmured something and was back at full size in a moment. "The Emerald's connected to me too, Isabel," he said before chasing her as she took off fast, running as fast as she could until she found Fiesta. "Um, what's going on?" He asked.

"Being chased by my boyfriend," she said before smiling. She shrunk the skeleton and gently held him. "I know for sure that you have no idea how to use the Emerald's power."

"Maybe not," Fiesta agreed. "But he does."

Isabel turned just in time for Rattleshake to gently tackle her and unshrink Fiesta before tickling Isabel, making her laugh as Fiesta chuckled and watched the two.

Isabel pushed him off before using Fiesta as a defense shield. "Do anything and the skeleton gets it!" She told Rattle.

"Hey!" Fiesta said in mock-shock.

Isabel then felt someone else tackle her. "I've got Mommy, Daddy!" She heard her son Vegas call out.

Fiesta and Rattleshake both laughed. "Looks like you did, kiddo," said Rattleshake with a smile.

Isabel picked up her son and tickled him a little. "Okay, you got me," she said as Vegas giggled cutely before squirming away and running over to Fiesta, who picked him up and lifted him up over his head, making the child laugh again as Rattleshake helped Isabel up and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, today was fun," Isabel said with a smile. Rattleshake nodded in agreement. "So what should we do now?" Isabel asked, then smiled. "I think we should go have dinner, don't you think?"

"I'm all for that," said her boyfriend with a smile.

Then the two held hands and went off to dinner. Fiesta smiled and decided to go with them just for tonight. "Let's go kid, we're gonna have a good dinner tonight," the skeleton said as he carried Vegas.

The couple smiled as Vegas begged the skeleton for a piggy-back ride, which Fiesta gladly obliged to as they caught up with Isabel and Rattleshake.

They walked happily side by side as they went to go have dinner as the sun sets in the horizon while the moon is rising. Bringing night to Skylands, then soon it will be another day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for ianon2013 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
